


Tim Drake Short # 2: He'd Be Okay

by Akoia



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Phone Calls, but he will be, eventually, tim is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia





	Tim Drake Short # 2: He'd Be Okay

‘ _Hello, you’ve reached the voice mail box of_ Bruce Wayne  _Please leave a message after the beep.’_

A shrill beep and Tim took a deep breath. “Hey Bruce, it’s me...again.” He paused. “Things haven’t been great around here lately. Everyone’s fighting...because you’re gone. Jason ran off again, I don’t know what he’s doing. Alfred’s so torn up-” He had to stop when his voice cracked. 

He’d done this at least seven times already. Whenever he was lonely, happy, afraid. He’d just call up Bruce’s number and talk about whatever was on his mind. He knew that Bruce wouldn’t get it right away. Wherever he was, he’d left his phone behind. Tim knew he’d come back eventually. He just... _knew._

“Listen, Bruce, when you get back I might not be here. I need to get out of Gotham for awhile. Dick took over as Batman and he, well he gave Robin to Damian. I’m officially fired.” He chuckled and sniffed. “Dick was a lot nicer about it than that, all about how Damian  _needed_  Robin. He needed a guiding hand. Well, I needed it too! Bruce, he took that from me, he just...just cast me away like I was his trash. He didn’t care what I had to say on the matter. Who cares that I’m always alone, right? I don’t matter when compared to Dick’s favorite little-” 

Tim stopped. His hand clenched tightly at his side. He groaned and smacked his forehead. “I don’t mean that.” He said. “Damian, he really does need this. I just don’t understand why Dick had to give him  _my_ job.” He said. “Well, it doesn’t matter anyways. I need to go out and find myself, Bruce. Come home soon, okay? I miss you.” 

He clicked the phone off and threw it down on his bed. He’d made it earlier. No reason to make Alfred clean up after someone who wasn’t even living there anymore. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his back. He had everything he needed. He hadn’t told anyone that he was leaving. The only person who would care already too much to worry about. Dick would  feel guilty but wouldn’t stop him and Damian was probably going to throw a party. 

He used the window, like any self-respecting runaway should. He landed in a crouch on the soft grass of Wayne manor. He walked down the path, past the gate, and towards the city. He’d get a cab and make his way to the airport. He thought that the walk would do his good. 

He turned around a few times and looked towards the place he’d once called home. He wanted to turn around and run back towards the warm light that shined from the windows. To lay in front of the fireplaces, to laugh with his family. He wanted to run back to the only place where he hadn’t felt totally alone. The first place he was ever comfortable enough being himself. 

Every time he turned around the manor got smaller and smaller until it was just an orange dot against the dark night sky. It looked like a star, just like thousands of others. He didn’t turn around again. 

He’d finished crying. He’d been finished with all that when he was a little kid, all alone in his large house, with only a cold nanny to keep him company. So he wouldn’t cry, he promised himself that small thing. But he could feel his eyes burning. 

He’d be fine. Tim had always been alone.  _He’d be fine_.  


End file.
